Schmetterlingsgefühle
by Seri-Wolf
Summary: Team SATR (S-erika, A-nna, T-ora, R-una; sprich Satyr), ein erfolgreiches Team von Huntresses werden zu einer Mission gerufen, welche ihr Leben verändern wird. Jeweils zwei der OCs werden sich näher kommen und neue Beziehungen bilden sich... Oder? M to be safe? Minor appearance of Team RWBY! WhiteRose and Bumbleby!
1. Chapter 1: Anfang?

Es war ein sonniger Montagmorgen in Vale, als Serika mit ihrer Schwester Anna aus dem Airship stieg und sich streckte. Sie hatten drei Stunden in diesem Airship eingequetscht gesessen und konnten sich dementsprechend auch nicht bewegen, und Serika wollte schon aus dem Schiff springen, so voll war es.

"Maaaan, das tut gut..." sagte Serika und streckte sich ausgiebig. "Ich hoffe, dass wir in nächster Zeit NICHT in so einem vollgequetschtem Ship sitzen müssen... Aber das ist ja allein deine Schuld, Sis! Du musstest ja verschlafen!" meinte sie dann grummelnd und boxte Anna in die Seite.

Diese grinste Serika nur lachend an.

"Sorry, aber das Bett war so gemütlich..." erwiderte Anna und zog Serika mit sich. "Komm, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät..." sie wurde unterbrochen, als eine Person aus dem Airship ausstieg und vor Serikas' Füße zusammenbrach. Serika handelte sofort und fing sie auf.

"Uggg..." grummelte die unbekannte Frau mit den schönen weißen Haaren und fiel in Ohnmacht.

...

"U-um? Sind sie okay? Hallo?" rief Serika sanft, doch die Frau schien immernoch nicht aufzuwachen. Anna zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: " Versuchs' mal lauter. Mit deiner sanften Stimme wird das nix." Serika nickte.

Die zwei waren mitlerweile ins Krankenzimmer gelangt, welches sie mindestens eine halbe Stunde suchen mussten, obwohl es eigentlich ausgeschildert war. Das Schulgebäude war einfach zu riesig. Serika legte das Mädchen auf eine Krankenliege, während Anna mit der Krankenschwester redete, welche nickte.

Nun versuchte es Serika noch einaml, nur aluter. "Hallo?! Wachen sie auf! Erde an hübsches Mädchen?"

Keine Antwort, kein Zucken von Wimpern oder ähnlichem. Nur das sanfte ein- und ausatmen war zu hören. Serika seufzte. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein.

'Ist zwar etwas kindisch und unwahrscheinlich... aber man kann es ja mal versuchen!' meinte Serika zu sich selbst und fing an zu grinsen.

"Anna, bitte NICHT umdrehen, okay?" rief sie dann und beugte sich langsam über das hübsche Mädchen und versuchte sie zu küssen, so wie der Prinz in diesen ganzen Märchen. Sie persönlich hatte kein Problem damit, sie hatte ihre Sexualität schon lange erkannt... Ihre Wolfsohren spitzen sich dabei ein klein wenig an und errötete ein bisschen.

"Seri... SAG MAL, WAS MACHST DU DA?!" schrie Anna entsetzt, als sie sich umdrehte und musste die Szene mit anschauen.

Serika erschrak, ihre Ohren vor Schreck komplett aufgestellt und fiel auf das Bett.

Dies war ein großer Fehler, denn genau in diesem Moment wachte das Mädchen auf und ihre Vorderköpfe stießen zusammen und ihre Lippen krachten zusammen. Beide Mädchen weiteten die Augen und verharrten einige Sekunden in dieser Position, bis das unbekannte Mädchen zu sich kam und Serika von sich stieß.

"W-WAS SOLL DAS? Bist du verrückt geworden du Idiot? D-das war mein erster Kuss..." sie wurde von satz zu Satz lauter und lief so rot an, dass sogar eine Tomate hätte neidisch sein können.

"Na das nenne ich mal eine Katz-tastrophe!" warf Anna ein und lachte über ihr eigenes Wortspiel. Sie hatte schon lange gemerkt, dass das Mädchen mit den weißen Haaren Katzenohren hatte, und riss jetzt darüber Witze.

"Oh man, Anna, lass' das..." meinte Serika und errötete genauso wie das Mädchen. Diese schaute grimmig und verschränkte ihre Arme. "Wie lange willst du denn noch auf mir liegen, du Idiot? gehe endlich von mir runter ich will aufstehen..."

"Ähh, ja, sofort!" antwortete Serika und rollte von dem Bett, damit die Silberhaarige aufstehen konnte. Als sie dann stand meinte Serika: "Tut es immernoch weh?"

Das Mädchen schaute nur verwirrt drein. "Huh? Was meinst du?" Serika schüttelte ihren Kopf und antwortete: "Ich meine deinen Kopf und deinen Körper. Sag mal, wieso bist du eigentlich zusammengebrochen als du aus dem Ship ausgestiegen bist? Du sahst ja ziemlich fertig aus... Und wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Diese lächelte bitter und antwortete: "Mein Name ist Runa. Runa White. Was das angeht.. Ich hasse die Luft in diesen Ships... Das dürfte eigentlich alles erklären, oder? Aber dank euch liege ich jetzt nicht dort vor dem Ship. dafür bin ich euch was schuldig." Sie warf einen Blick auf Serika und Anna.

Diese antworteten lächelnd: "Kein Problem." Die beiden grinsten sich an.

"Und was jetzt?" meinte Serika dann und schaute Runa und Anna skeptisch an.

"Ihr solltet euch sputen, die Einführungszeremonie fängt gleich an." warf die Krankenschwester ein und lächelte die drei an. Sie hatte die ganze Szene mit angesehen und war selbst ein klein wenig rot angelaufen. "Achja, ihr solltet diese Mädchen hier auch gleich mitnehmen."

Damit trat ein weiteres Mädchen in den Vordergrund. Blonde Haare, grüne Augen und ein nettes Lächeln. Dies ließ die anderen drei ebenfalls lächeln. "Ich heiße Tora Davis. Nett euch kennen zu lernen."

"Anna Blair und das ist meine Schwester Serika Rutherford." antwortete Anna und deutete auf ihre kleine Schwester, welche sich hinter ihren Rücken aufhielt.

"Runa White.." antwortete Runa und dann standen sie da. Stille kehrte in den Raum ein.

Es war Serika, welche die Stille brach und langsam auf Tora zuging. Diese schaute Anna nur fragend an, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Serika aber schaute mit scheinenden Augen Toras' Oberweite an. Plötzlich tackelte Serika Tora und umarmte sie. dabei vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in die Brust der Blonden. Diese lachte nur und streichelte Serikas' Wolfsöhrchen. "My, my, da ist wohl jemand knuddelbedürftig?"

Anna und Runa brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Also Seri... sowas macht man doch nicht." meinte Anna ls sie sich halbwegs erholt hatte und zog Serika von Tora. "Sorry Tora-san. Meine Schwester ist, naja, wie du es schon beschrieben, hast, sehr... knuddelbedürftig. Aber als wenn sie nicht schon genug von mir bekommen würde..."

Serikas' Wangen blähten sich auf und sie warf ein: "Deine Umarmungen sind aber für mich unangenehm. Du machst das immer so dolle. Das mag ich nicht..."

Runa erwiderte nun: "Leute... sollten wir nicht langsam losgehen? Es sind nurnoch fünf Minuten..."

Alle verstummten, dann liefen alle wie auf ein Zeichen um ihr Leben. Sie erreichten die Halle gerade noch rechtzeitig, als Ozpin, der Direktor der Schule, anfing zu sprechen.

"Ihr alle seid hierhergekommen, weil ihr auf der Suche nach Wissen und Stärke seid. Doch alles was ich hier sehe, ist verschwendete Energie..." Ab hier hörte Serika nicht mehr zu. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt, Runa zu beobachten. Noch nie hatte sie ein so schönes Mädchen gesehen. Lange, weiße Haare schmückten ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken, nur ihr Pony war rot gefärbt und bildete einen Kontrast mit ihrem weißen Haar. Nicht zu vergessen ihre Augen. Dieses Grün war unvergesslich. Serika sah sich mit einem Moment rot anlaufen und Runa bemerkte das. Sie versuchte es aber taktvoll zu ignorieren, doch Serika konnte einen kleinen Schimmer von Rot erkennen. Serika zuckte nur mit den Schulren und versuchte, sich auf die Eröffnungszeremonie zu konzentrieren.

"...Deswegen werdet ihr morgen eine Prüfung bestehen müssen. Jetzt werdet ihr erstmal von den Zweitklässlern in den Vorbereitungsraum gebracht. Bitte behandelt sie mit Respekt. Ihr seid entlassen." damit verabschiedete sich Ozpin und seine Gehilfin und verließ die Halle. dann fing das allgemeine Schwatzen los, bis eine Stimme rief: "Bitte hierher, Erstklässler! Bitte folgt diesem Mädchen in Rot! Sie wird euch in die Räume verteilen. Mädchen und Jungs sind dieses Jahr getrennt!" Serika seufzte erleichtert. Sie wollte nun wirklich nicht mit Jungs zusammen in einem Raum schlafen. wer weiß, was da hätte passieren können... Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und suchte ihre Schwester, welche sie schnell fand. Sie stand mit Tora und Runa und warteten auf Serika. "Da bist du ja. Los, kommt, wir gehen in die Räume und machen es uns bequem." Sie wollten gerade losgehen, als eine der Zweitklässlerinnen sie anhielt und meinte: "Viel Glück ihr vier." dann verschwand sie in einem rausch voller Rosenblätter.

Alle vier schüttelten nur mit dem Kopf und machten sich auf dem Weg zu dem Mädchenabteil des Raumes.

Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden und die Mädels hatten sich bereits umgezogen lagen auf Schlafmatten. Serika hörte Musik mit ihrem Mp3player und Runa hatte ein Buch in der Hand, während Tora und Anna sich einfach nur unterhielten. Erst, als die Lichter ausgingen, fingen sie auch an zu merken, dass sie auch langsam müde wurden.+

"Schlaft gut. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag." murmelte Serika und leget ihren Mp3player beiseite und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke und war auch bald eingeschlafen.

"Gute Nacht, Serika..." sagten dann Runa, Tora und Anna und schliefen auch bald tief und fest.


	2. Chapter 2: Bindungen

Es war schon hell, als Serika aufwachte, und sich auf dem Weg zum Bad machte. Sie war übrigens die erste die wach war, die anderen schliefen noch so friedlich wie kleine Babys. Aber es war ja schließlich erst um acht in der Frühe.

Serika brauchte ca. eine halbe Stunde im Bad, da zum Glück niemand außer ihr dort war. Selbst, als sie wieder im Raum stand, fertig angezogen, gewaschen und was sonst noch zur morgendlichen Routine dazu gehörte, war noch niemand wach. Bei Anna war das ja auch kein Wunder, sie schlief ja so fest wie ein Stein, selbst Gebrülle konnte sie nicht wecken.

Serika grinste nur ein bisschen und entschied, Anna weiter schlafen zu lassen, dafür wanderten ihre Augen automatisch zu Runa. Auch sie schlief noch friedlich und Serika beobachtete, wie sich ihr Brustkorb beim Ein-und Ausatmen bewegte.

„Awww…." meinte Serika und legte sich neben Runa. Diese schien… einen doch sehr aufregenden Traum zu haben, denn sie murmelte einige unverständliche Wörter und ihre Augenwinkel zuckten nervös.

'Ist sie etwa doch schon wach? ' dachte Serika lachend zu sich selbst und flüsterte in Runas' Ohr: „Runa? Bist du schon wach?"

Diese antwortete nicht, es kam kein Zucken oder Öffnen der Augen. Serika seufzte, wollte gerade aufstehen, als plötzlich zwei Arme sich um sie schlagen und nach unten zogen.

„Wahh-!? Run…a?" Serika konnte einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Zum Glück landete sie weich auf Runas' Decke.

Als sie dann ihre Augen wieder öffnete, blickte sie in halb geöffnete Augen und einem verträumten Blick. Zugleich setzte Runa unbewusst ein schelmisches Grinsen auf.

„…Wo willst du hin…?" murmelte Runa Serika ins Ohr und drückte sie fester in ihre eisenfeste Umarmung. Serika hatte das Bedürfnis, sich von Runa wegzubewegen, aber ihr Körper war wie eingefroren. Und wollte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Ihr Gehirn schrie förmlich nach Körperkontakt.

„R-runa…" stammelte Serika, ihr Blick fest auf Runas' Augen fixiert. Fast automatisch bewegte sich ihr Kopf in Richtung Runas', welche aber unglücklicherweise dasselbe tat, wodurch, so wie schon vorher, ihre Köpfe zusammenstießen.

Serika schrie auf vor Schmerz und Schreck und weckte damit Anna und Tora, welche sich verschlafen und verstört umsahen, woher wohl dieses laute Geräusch stammte. Als sie sahen, woher das Geräusch kam, prusteten beide los und Anna hielt sich den Bauch von dem vielen Lachen. „Sagt' mal, geht das jetzt immer so bei euch, ihr zwei Turteltäubchen?" warf sie dann ein und ließ Serika damit erröten.

„Natürlich nicht! Es… war nur ein… Versehen!" erwiderte diese, immer noch rot angelaufen und liegend auf Runa. Diese schien nun endlich auch aus ihrer Trance aufgewacht zu sein und errötete genauso wie Serika, nur ein satteres Rot. Sie schubste Serika von sich, diese landete mit einem lautem ‚Plums' unsanft mit dem Rücken auf den Boden.

„Serika! Was sollte das denn werden, wenn ich fragen darf?! Hat dir das gestern nicht schon gereicht?" zischte Runa und verpasste Serika eine Backpfeife.

Serika hielt sich die Wange, immer noch hochrot und erwiderte:" He, reg' dich ab, ich wollte dich eigentlich nur wecken, nur DU wollest ja nicht aufwachen… Deshalb wollte ich dich in Ruhe lassen, doch du hast mich in deiner Trance zurückgezogen. Naja, jedenfalls hast du so ausgesehen, als bräuchtest du einen ‚Gute-morgen Kuss'. Soory dafür…" damit lief sie zu Runa und küsste ihre Stirn, dort wo es rot angelaufen war. „Pain, pain goes away…" murmelte sie in einem englischen Akzent.

Runa drückte Serika von sich und zog sich zurück. Diese seufzte nur und fing an, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. Während sie dies tat, schwirrten ihr einige Gedanken im Kopf herum.

Heute ist der große Tag! Heute würden sie sie sich einer Prüfung unterziehen müssen und würden einen Partner bekommen. Soviel wusste Serika. Doch wie genau die Prüfung ablaufen würde, wusste sie nicht. Doch das wusste keiner der hier Anwesenden Erstklässler1. Serika hoffte bloß, mit einer der drei Mädchen zusammengesteckt zu werden, war sie doch zu antisozial dafür.

Runa hatte wahrscheinlich dieselben Gedanken im Kopf. Nur ihr war es vollkommen egal, mit wem sie ein Team bilden müsse, doch angenehm wäre es, wenn sie nicht mit einem Jungen in einem Team sein würde. Das würde… einige Probleme mit sich bringen.

„Es ist okay, Serika, bloß überlege das nächste Mal, bevor du sowas das nächste Mal machst, okay?" meinte Runa dann, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Bad machte und an ihr vorbei lief. Auch Anna und Tora, welche nichts zur ganzen Sache sagten, machten sich auf dem Weg zum Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Leider war das Bad jetzt schon relativ voll, weshalb die drei Mädchen ein wenig länger brauchten.

Serika derweil war fertig mit dem Zusammenpacken ihrer Sachen, weshalb sie anfing, die Sachen der anderen drei zusammenzupacken. Sie war gerade fertig mit Toras' Sachen, als die Drei aus dem Bad kamen und nun auch wirklich besser und erfrischter aussahen.

Tora bemerkte als erste ihre bereits zusammengepackten Sachen. Sie nickte und wuschelte mit ihrer freien Hand Serikas' Kopf. „Danke, Serika-chan!" meinte sie dann und packte den Rest ihrer Sachen ein und schulterte ihre Tasche auf ihren Rücken. Auch Anna und Runa bedankten sich höflich und Serika nickte bloß grinsend. Danach schaute sie zufällig auf die Uhr. Sie seufzte und drehte sich zu den drei anderen. „Ich glaube wir sollten uns beeilen. Die Prüfung fängt in einer Viertelstunde an." Wie auf Anhieb wandte sich ein Mädchen in rot ihnen zu. „Na endlich habt ihrs' bemerkt. Folgt mir." Meinte sie nur knapp und grinste ihnen zu.

‚Dasselbe Mädchen wie gestern…' bemerkte Serika und nickte dem Mädchen zu. Diese lächelte Serika zu, ihre silbernen Augen fixierten sich auf Serika.

„ich zeig' euch wo ihr hinmüsst. Achja, bevor ichs' vergesse, mein Name ist Ruby Rose." Nun leuchtete es Serika ein underinnerte sich wieder, doch sie behielt es erst einmal für sich und die vier folgten Ruby in einen Raum, wo Schließfächer und Bänke zum Hinsetzten standen.

„Hier sind eure Schießfächer, wo ihre eure Sachen hineintun könnt, damit sie nicht verloren gehen können. Die Schließfächer könnt ihr euch erst einmal aussuchen, später bekommt ihr dann vier Schließfächer für das Team. Ihr müsst außerdem einen sechsstelligen Code eingeben, den ihr aber bitte niemandem weitersagt und vergesst ihn ja nicht. Kann schiefgehen." Erklärte Ruby ihnen dann und grinste leicht. Die vier nickten und suchten sich jede ein Schließfach aus und gaben ihre Codes ein.

Nachdem alle vier ihre Sachen in die vorrübergehenden Schließfächer verstaut hatten, trat ein weiteres Mädchen in den Raum. Sie hatte langes, weißes Haar und hatte sie in einen Off-Center Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

„Ruby! Ich unterbreche ja nur ungern, aber du solltest doch zu Mr. Ozpin!" unterbrach sie Ruby und sah dabei ziemlich verärgert aus. „Und du willst ein Leader sein…" murmelte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrem Körper.

Ruby grinste nervös und nickte Weiss zu. „Tut mir leid Schatz. Ich gehe sofort…" meinte sie und küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor sie sich auf dem Weg zur Tür machte. „Kümmer' dich doch dann bitte um die Erstklässler1? Zeig' ihnen einfach bitte den Weg zum Emerald Forest, okay Weiss?" meinte sie zu Weiss, dann drehte sie sich nochmal zu den vier Mädchen um, welche ein bisschen verdutzt und verwirrt dastanden. „Viel Glück ihr vier. Besonders du da mit den Wolfsohren." Serika grinste nur ein wenig verwirrt, dann war Ruby auch schon verschwunden. Nur Rosenblätter verrieten, dass sie sich hier befunden hatte.

Weiss seufzte. „Na super." Murmelte sie dann ein wenig rot angelaufen, dann wies sie mit einer Handbewegen den Mädchen an ihr zu folgen.

Anna grinste. „Seid ihr zusammen, oder liege ich da falsch?" Weiss errötete, nickte dann aber und lief weiter. „Ja, sind wir. W-wieso fragst du?" erwiderte sie dann und Anna zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nur so." antwortete sie simpel und folgte ihr.

Runa und Serika unterhielten sich derweil über Weiss. „Passender Name für ihr Aussehen, findest du nicht?" meinte Serika und Runa nickte, doch irgendetwas hielt sie ruhig. Es schien, als würde irgendetwas sie von hinten beobachten. Gerade als sie zu einem Satz ansetzten wollte, legte sich von hinten eine Hand auf Serikas Schulter, doch diese erschreckte sich nicht im Geringsten. Nur ihr Mundwinkel zuckte ein bisschen.

„Liebes Fräulein, das solltet ihr lieber nicht in ihrer Gegenwart erwähnen." Meinte die Figur hinter ihr und Serika drehte sich zu ihr um, um zu sehen wer diese Person war und blickte geradewegs in bernsteinfarbene Augen.

Serika musterte sie von oben bis unten. Was sie sah war ein Mädchen mit schwarzen, langen Haaren und auf ihrem Kopf saß eine kleine Schleife, welche sich… zu bewegen zu schien? War sie etwa…? Ihr Verdacht wurde bestätigt, als sie mit ihrer feinen Nase einen typischen Geruch eines Faunusaufspürte.

„Blake! Erschreck' doch das arme Mädchen nicht!" zeterte Weiss, die sich jetzt auch umgedreht hatte.

„Mach' dir da mal keine Sorgen, Schnee. Ich glaube, das Mädchen hier hat mich schon längst bemerkt gehabt, stimmt's?" erwiderte Blake und setzte ein kleines Lächeln auf.

Angesprochene nickte. „ja stimmt, meinen Ohren entgeht so gut wie nichts. Glaub' mir, ich habe schon Mücken aus 100 Metern Entfernung gehört, also werde ich doch wohl auch eine Präsens eines anderen Faunus bemerken, oder?" während sie das sagte, zuckten ihre Wolfsöhrchen ein bisschen. Auch Runa nickte, da sie Blake ebenfalls schon bemerkt hatte. Fauna hatten von Natur aus besseren Gehör- und Geruchssinn als gewöhnliche Menschen.

Weiss seufzte nur und lief weiter und die Mädchen inklusive Blake folgten ihr. „Was wäre, wenn sie es nicht gehört hätte, Belladonna?" meinte Weiss dann und Blake zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „ Dann wäre sie erschrocken. Ich glaube wohl kaum, dass diese Mädchen hier so schreckhaft ist." Erwiderte Blake, dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein.

„Weiss, sorry, aber ich muss nochmal zu Yang. Ich Habs ihr versprochen, du weißt doch…" sagte Blake und lief kurz danach davon und ließ Weiss mit den vier Mädchen erneut alleine. Weiss zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „ Liebe geht vor…" murmelte sie dann und führte die Mädchen weiter. Endlich, nachdem sie durch sämtliche Wege durch Schule und Wald gelaufen waren, standen sie endlich vor einem Felsenvorsprung, wo bereits einige Schüler warteten. Auch Ozpin, der Direktor der Schule und seine Gehilfin Glynda Goodwitch warteten bereits geduldig auf den Rest der Gruppe.

„Mr. Ozpin, hier ist der Rest der Erstklässler." Meinte Weiss dann simpel und Ozpin nickte. „Danke, Ms. Schnee. Ms. Rose wird alles Weitere in ihrem Raum besprechen, wegen der Mission. Team RWBY ist deshalb für den Rest des Tages freigestellt. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen guten Tag. Sie können gehen." antwortete er dann und wandte sich den Erstklässlern zu. Diese war auch kurz danach schon verschwunden.

Serika seufzte als sie den Namen ‚RWBY' hörte. Also hatte sie sich wirklich nicht getäuscht. Wie konnte sie nur dieses berühmte Team vergessen? Schließlich hatten sie letztes Jahr das Vale - Turnier gewonnen und waren außerdem das Erstplatzierte Erstklässlerteam vom letzten Jahr. Ihr Leader, Ruby Rose war außerdem die bisher jüngste Schülerin der Geschichte von der Beacon Academy. Sie wunderte sich außerdem, dass noch niemand

davon etwas gesagt, oder sogar bemerkt hatte. War sie denn die einzige, die etwas von diesem Team wusste? Sie wurde von einem Schultertippen Runas' aus den Gedanken gerissen, die ihr zunickte und dann zu Ozpin wies, der schon angefangen hatte zu reden. Die Hälfte hatte sie also nicht mehr mitbekommen.

Sie hörte Ozpin gelangweilt zu, bis er dann ein Zeichen gab und die erste Rampe ausgelöst wurde.

„Mach' dich bereit, Serika!" rief Runa ihr zu und Serika nickte. Sie verlagerte sich in ihre Startposition und schon bald konnte sie ein leises Klicken unter ihren Füßen hören und die Rampe schoss nach oben. Ihr Körper wurde durch den immensen Druck in die Höhe geschleudert und es war schwer, ihren Körper aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie sah im Augenwinkel gerade noch Runa bereits nach unten sausen, ihre Waffen, zwei Doppelklingen, bereits gezogen. Auch Serika nutzte diesen Gedanken und aktivierte ihre Waffen, zwei Pechschwarze Kampfhandschuhe, welche sie „Raven Cecillia" getauft hatte.

Mit schwarzen Kugeln, welche aus schwarzem Dust bestanden, schoss sie auf den Boden, nicht achtend, ob da irgendetwas oder irgendwer war, und verlangsamte damit ihren Fall durch den starken Rückstoß, den Raven Cecillia ausstieß. Gut, dass sie sanft in einem Blätterhaufen landete.

„Hahaha!" rief sie aus und rappelte sich auf und putzte verbleibende Blätter von ihren Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Tempel, wo sie die Relikte für die Teamauswahl finden und zurück zum Felsenvorsprung bringen sollte.

Serika hoffte, dass sie als Partner irgendeine der drei Mädchen zugewiesen bekam… nein, halt, dass entschied ja eindeutig der Zufall, nicht wahr? Ozpin sagte doch ‚Die erste Person, die du, wenn du gelandet bist, siehst, wird dein Partner für die nächsten vier Jahre hier in der Beacon Academy.' Anna wäre ihr da am liebsten. Doch irgendetwas in ihrer Brust sagte ihr, dass dieser Zufall nicht eintreten würde…

Anna derweil war schon durch die halbe Pampa gelaufen. Sie konnte so gut wie nie anhalten, da sie befürchtete, ein Beowolf, oder schlimmer, ein Ursa könnte sie anfallen. Hier im Emerald Forest war das leider keine Ungewöhnlichkeit, so viel wusste Runa. Zum Glück war die Chance, auf einen Nevermore, einen riesigen schwarzen Vogel mit einer Maske zu treffen, relativ gering. Diese Kreaturen lebten in den höchsten Kronen der Bäume und waren eigentlich relativ friedlich, solange man sie nicht provozierte.

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie den Beowolf von rechts nicht sah, bemerkte ihn erst, als er seine Klauen ausfuhr und ihr einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Rückengegend zufügte. Sie schrie auf, fühlte den Schmerz durch ihren ganzen Körper fahren und fühlte, wie ihr Blut langsam aber sicher ihre Kleidung ertränkte. Ihr Körper hielt dem Schmerz nicht stande und brach zusammen. Unglücklicherweise fiel sie gegen einen Baumstamm, was ihre Fluchtmöglichkeiten einschränkten. Runa winselte, als sie in das Gesicht des Beowolfes4 vor ihr sah und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, bereit, um den Schlag des Beowolfes einzustecken. ‚Tut mir leid, Serika…' dachte sie dann zu sich selbst, wunderte sich in dieser Situation nicht einmal, warum sie ausgerechnet Serika ihr letzter Gedanke war. Die Antwort schien ihr der nächste Moment zu geben, denn kurz bevor der Beowolf4 zum Schlag ausholen konnte, hörte sie ein Winseln, ein Knacken und Knirschen von Knochen und eine kleine Explosion einer Dust3 Kugel und Blut auf ihr Gesicht und Kleidung spritzen.

„Sorry Runa!" hörte sie dann ihren Retter, oder besser gesagt ihrer Retterin, hören und sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah in das besorgte Gesicht Serikas'.

„J-ja, mir geht's gut, nur eine Fleischwunde am Rücken. Meine Aura6 war nicht schnell genug, um den Angriff abzublocken." Antwortete Runa und stieß den toten Körper des Beowolfes4 von ihr und versuchte aufzustehen, was aber eindeutig schiefging und sie wieder zusammenbrach. Serika war sofort zur Stelle und stütze ihren Körper, sodass sie wenigstens erst einmal wieder auf zwei Beinen stand, wenn auch etwas wackelig.

„Soll ich dich heilen, Runa?" fragte Serika dann und ihre Wolfsöhrchen wackelten ein bisschen, die anscheinend prüften, ob irgendetwas in der Nähe befand, doch beruhigte sich wieder, als sie nichts hören konnten.

Angesprochene nickte und wies Serika auf, sie zu einem Baumstamm zu führen, welche sie auch tat und Runa setzte sich, mit Rücken zu Serika und entkleidete sich oberhalb, sodass es einfacher war sie zu heilen. „Kannst du sowas überhaupt? Ich meine, sowas ist doch aufwändig und kompliziert." Serika zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und begann den Heilungsprozess.

Serika fokussierte ihre Aura in ihre Hände und presste es auf Runas' Wunde. Diese zuckte auf vor Schmerz, denn Heilungsprozesse waren wie gesagt sehr aufwändig und kompliziert, und außerdem verbrauchte man ziemlich viel Aura6. Runa bemerkte bald, dass Serikas' Heilungsprozess nur minimal half und stoppte sie.

„Was ist los Runa?" fragte Serika neugierig und bemerkte es auch sofort: Ihre Aura war sehr geschrunken und Schweiß war deutlich auf ihrer Stirn zu sehen, welchen sie sich aber mit ihrem Ärmel wegwischte.

Runa wandte ihre Augen von Serika ab und antwortete:" Ich glaube nicht, dass du in deinem jetzigen Zustand irgendetwas erreichen kannst, Serika…"

Serika seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und was soll ich nach deiner Meinung nach machen? Dich verletzt lassen?" erwiderte sie dann und blickte im nächsten Moment in smaragdgrüne Augen. Ihr Besitzer beantwortete ihre Frage kurz darauf:" Willst du wirklich wissen, was du tun kannst?" ihre Stimme klang ziemlich nervös und unsicher, als wüsste sie bereits den Ausgang dieser Konversation.

Serika nickte entschlossen. „Wenn es darum geht, dich zu heilen, würde ich es machen…" antwortete sie dann und warf Runa einen entschlossenen Blick. „Bitte sag' mir, was kann ich tun?" fügte sie dann hinzu.

Runa gab' ihr kurz darauf die Antwort auf ihre Fragen: „ Meine Semblance7 ist ‚Körpervertrag'…" Serika blickte Runa ungläubig an, doch diese fuhr fort: „ Das bedeutet, ich kann mit einer Person einen Vertrag bilden. Die Person muss aber mit mir vertraut sein. Vorteil dabei ist, dass wir unsere Aura's spüren können, egal von welcher Distanz und desjenigen Präsens. Natürlich bringt auch der Vertrag Nachteile mit sich, wie zum Beispiel Schmerzteilung oder starke Emotionen wie Zuneigung oder Wut. Das gute liegt aber eigentlich in dem größten Vorteil des ‚Körpervertrags', nämlich der Auraverstärkung. Je näher die Partner sich kommen, physikalisch und mental, verstärkt sich ihre Aura. Achja, ich hoffe, dass du noch Jungfrau bist, oder?"

Serika staunte immer noch nicht schlecht. Sie hatte schon von dem ‚Körpervertrag' gehört, doch es soll unglaublich selten und riskant sein. Doch irgendetwas in ihr wollte das Risiko eingehen, wahrscheinlich war sie schon zu sehr Runa verfallen, einige Zweifel hatte sie noch, aber diese vergaß sie bestenfalls.

Sie nickte, natürlich war sie noch Jungfrau…

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du dazu stehst, doch ich würde das Risiko eingehen, nur, ein was musst du mir noch erklären; wie schließt man so einen Vertrag überhaupt ab?" erwiderte Serika und schaute Runa erwartend an.

Diese errötete und antwortete: „Nunja… m-mit einem… Kuss und einigen Wörtern, die ich von Sensei gelernt habe." Ihr war die ganze Situation verdammt unangenehm, was sie aber nicht zeigte.

Serika errötete bis über beide Ohren, doch wich nicht zurück, sondern ging eher auf Runa zu. „Oh, okay…" murmelte sie und nickte erneut.

„B-bist du WIRKLICH damit einverstanden? Ich meine, wir sind schließlich beides Mädchen, als-hmmmff…" sie wurde von einer Hand gestoppt, die sich auf ihren Mund legte.

„Ist okay, sag' das nicht…" meinte Serika und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Runa lächelte und wies Serika auf, sich zu konzentrieren und ihre Augen zu schließen. Als sie das tat, hörte sie kurz darauf ein Murmeln. „Gottes Gnadentum… ich erbitte dich, Himmelsgott… Lass' mich mit meinem Partner alle Grenzen und Limits überwinden und eins werden."

Kurz darauf legten sich Runas' weiche Lippen auf die ihre und Serika erwiderte den Kuss. Ein warmes Gefühl durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper und ihre Augenlider waren so schwer, dass sie sie nicht öffnen konnte.

Ein Zucken durchfuhr die beiden und Runa ließ kurz danach von Serika los und murmelte: „Öffne deine Augen…" Serika gehorchte und öffnete ihre Augen. Wie fast von Geisterhand verschränkten beide ihre Hände ineinander und murmelten beide: „Contract complete… Seal the bond!"

Ein blaues Licht entsprang aus den Herzen der beiden Mädchen und es bildete sich eine Schnur, welche die beiden Herzen miteinander verband.

Serika ließ von Runa los, welche langsam zu Boden sank und stark nach Luft schnappte. „Runa!" rief Serika und kniete sich neben Runa. „Alles oka-!" sie hatte gerade zu einem Satz angesetzt, als ein stechender Schmerz ihren Rücken durchfuhr und sie vor Schmerz auf zischen ließ. Nun war es Runa, die Serika stützte. Sie setzten sich beide auf den Baumstamm und Runa nickte. „Probier's jetzt nochmal…" meinte sie dann und Serika wiederholte den Heilungsprozess. Diesmal klappte es. Nach kurzer Zeit waren Runas' Wunden verschwunden und auch der stechende Schmerz in Serikas' Rücken verschwand.

„Danke, Serika, nein, Partner!" meinte Runa dann und drückte Serika ein Kuss auf sie Wange. Diese errötete, doch ihre Wolfsöhrchen zuckten, bis sie im nächsten Moment einen markerschütternden Schrei eines Mädchens hörten…

„W-was war das?" meinte Serika dann stotternd und hielt ihre Wolfsohren als Schutz vor einem weiteren Schrei. Doch keiner kam.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber das war eindeutig ein lauter Schrei eines Mädchens. Checken wir's mal aus." Antwortete Runa dann und zog beide waren bald schon auf dem Weg, um die Ursache, oder besser gesagt die Person zu suchen, von dem dieser Schrei kam. Doch, was sie dort erwarten sollte, war nichts Gutes…

_Derweil bei Anna:_

„Tora! Pass' auf!" rief Anna und hielt kurz darauf reflexartig ihre Hände auf ihre Ohren, als Tora einen markerschütternden Schrei ertönen ließ. Sie versuchte noch, Tora vor diesem… Ding zu retten. Doch wie es dazu kam, fragt ihr euch? Alles begann vor einer guten halben Stunde…

_Anna landete etwas unsanft auf einem Baumstumpf, als ein riesiger Nevermore ihren Flug behinderte, doch sie rappelte sich schnell wieder auf. _

_„__Tss..." zischte sie, doch lief dann weiter und versuchte, den riesigen Vogel abzuhängen, was sich aber schwierig gestalten ließ, da sie auf eine Lichtung zusteuerte. Sie befürchtete schon schlimmstes, als etwas nach ihr ausholte und sie in ein Gebüsch zog._

_„__S-sag' mal, was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, du-!" eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Mund und hielt sie ruhig. Als Anna dann zu der Person umdrehte, schaute sie geradewegs in Toras' Gesicht, welches nervös dreinblickte. _

_„__Shhh, leise…" meinte sie und Anna verstummte und rührte sich nicht. Das Flattern und Kreischen des Nevermores konnte man deutlich hören und Anna lief Angstschweiß ihr Gesicht hinunter. _

_Der Vogel aber schien die beiden nicht mehr zu sehen, weshalb man bald keine Flügelschläge mehr hörte und Tora nach draußen sah, ob die Luft rein war. Als sie nichts sah, nickte sie Anna zu und beide seufzten. Dann grinste Anna. „Das heißt wohl, dass wohl, dass wir jetzt Partner für die nächsten vier Jahre sind!" Tora nickte und highfivten. _

_„__Los, wir sollten jetzt langsam zu diesem dummen Tempel und die Relikte finden!" meinte Anna und rauschte davon, während Tora Mühe hatte, ihr zu folgen. Anna schien auch keine Probleme zu haben, ihre Waffe, eine schwarze Lanze mit roter Klinge, durch die Wege zu bekommen. Sie selbst besaß einen Bogen, den sie Greek getauft hatte. _

_Kurz darauf waren sie bei der Lichtung angekommen und sahen einige Ruinen, die ganz eindeutig nach einem Tempel aussahen und einige Podeste, wo einige Gegenstände lagen, doch die beiden konnten von der Ferne nicht erkennen, was es war, weshalb sie sich nach begaben und die Podeste näher betrachteten. Auf ihnen lagen Münzen mit Schmetterlingen oder einer Fahne darauf. Anna und Tora nickten und nahme eine der Münzen mit dem Schmetterling drauf und wollten sich grade auf dem Weg zurück machen, als sie ein lautes Gebrüll eines Tieres hörten und ein Etwas auf sie zu rannte. Diese Etwas sah ein klein bisschen aus wie ein Löwe, nur schwarz-weiß. _

_„__Wtf ist das?" meinte Anna, und reagierte zu spät. Dieses Viech stürmte auf Anna zu und riss sie zu Boden, wobei sie einen markerschütternden Schrei ertönen ließ weshalb Anna sich reflexartig die Hände auf ihre Ohren legte. _

Anna war in Erinnerungen versunken, dass sie Tora fast vergaß, doch im nächsten Moment hatte sie sich auch schon auf den Löwenartigen Grimm7 gestürzt und rammte ihm den Speer mitten durch den Schädel, während sie einen Kampfschrei ausstieß. Knochen knackten und knirschten und der Grimm starb augenblicklich und verpuffte in schwarzen Staub. Anna seufzte laut und fiel zu Boden, Angstschweiß tropfte von ihrer Stirn.

„Anna, es ist alles okay… Mir ist nichts passiert." Sagte Tora und umarmte Anna und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Anna nickte und beruhigte sich langsam und erwiderte die Umarmung. Sie verharrten einen Moment in der Umarmung, bis eine Stimme hinter ihnen ertönte: „Ma das ging ja nochmal gut aus… seid ihr jetzt fertig ihr Turteltäubchen?" es war Runa, die mit verschränkten Armen hinter den beiden standen. Sie hatte Serika mit im Gepäck, doch diese hielt sich eher im Hintergrund auf und studierte die Relikte. Einige relikte waren bereit genommen, inklusive das von Tora und Anna. Sie schnappte sich eine Münze ebenfalls mit einem Schmetterling, was sie aber nicht wusste, dass Anna und Tora dasselbe hatten und lief zu Anna.

„Wie ich sehe geht's euch blendend. Geht's Tora?" meinte Serika dann besorgt und half Tora und Anna auf die Füße, und kurz darauf rannten alle vier durch den Wald und kamen am Felsenvorsprung an, wo bereits 2 Teams und Ozpin und seine Gehilfin warteten. Sie nickten und führten sie zurück zur Academy, wo sie kurz darauf die Auswertung und die Aufteilung der Teams mitgeteilt bekamen.

Insgesamt VierTeams wurden dieses Jahr zusammengesteckt. Serika die anderen drei waren als letzte dran.

Ozpin erhob seine Stimme triumphvoll: „Und nun das letzte Team, welches die besten Ergebnisse brachten: Anna Blair, Runa White, Serika Rutherford und Tora Davis. Ihr habt die Schmetterlingsmünze ausgewählt und somit werdet ihr hiermit zum Team SATR ernannt! Leader ist… Serika Rutherford!" Applaus kamen von allen Seiten und Serika grinste von einem Gesichtswinkel zum anderem und Anna umarmte sie. Runa grinste ihr zu und rief ihr zu: „Glückwunsch, Leader!" Serika nickte.

Es dauerte bis spät in die Nacht, bis sich alle beruhigt hatten du die Erstklässler in ihre neuen Zimmer gehen durften, da sie eine Party zur Aufnahme schmissen.

Irgendwie aus Reflex wählten die Partner immer die gegenüberliegenden Betten und schoben sie zusammen, sodass Serika und Runa in einem vergrößertem Bett schiefen und genauso ging es mit Anna und Tora.

„Gute Nacht." flüsterte Serika Runa zu und schlief auch bald friedlich an sie gekuschelt ein…

Anna würde sie dafür morgen necken, das war mit Sicherheit zu sagen….


End file.
